Nobody Wants To See Them Together
by Kanomi-Fro
Summary: Inuyasha's a hanyou, the school outcast, with a tragic past and a hopeless future. When Kagome Higurashi, the new kid, comes to school, can she make the pain go away?
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so here's a new fanfic! It's a bit cliché, I suppose, but I hope you like it! I'm just in a writing mood today, I guess. Plz R&R.

And, yes, I do quotes at the beginning of _all_ my chapters. Usually they're from Fruits Basket. That's just my thing.

I also steal names and basic characters from other manga and anime, but only for small parts. It's not any indication my story being a cross-over, it's just because I don't know that many Japanese names, plus it gives my readers a better visual.

"_New schools are great! Except for the whole 'no-friends-new-bitchy- teachers-being-made-fun-of -and-possibly-never-being-accepted' part!"-My sister. _

Kagome Higurashi walked into the school, wearing her new jeans T-shirt, and a few accessorizing jewelry pieces, and her new back-pack.

Tokens of her Mother's guilt for making them move to her Granpa's house. He ran a small family store downtown, and the "big corporation people" had been talking to him about a franchise deal.

Of course, her mother had been invited in on the deal. Kagome's grandpa couldn't run a major industry by himself, could he? (well, what _he_ considered a 'major industry') No, of course not. He was old and senile!

So, they had to move from Tokyo to Rukan District. (Yes, I did copy that from Bleach. Except, I think I spelled it wrong.) It was funny how it was called a "district" when it was really just a town. It was also funny that they wanted to start their first couple stores in a considerably small town.

Kagome was glad the office was at the front of the school. She would never have been able to find it, otherwise. But, where else would the office be? Next to the boys' room?

Kagome's head had all sorts of stupid thought running around in it. Sometimes when she was nervous in a situation, her head would just drift off to other random things.

She snapped back into reality, and stepped into the office. In the room, there were two desks; one aided a woman who was a bit on the plump side, had short, obviously dyed, reddish hair, and looked to be in the latter of her middle age. She looked quite intent on filing her overgrown nails. Behind the other desk was a man with long silver hair put back in a pony tail, and he was sporting a blue sweater. He had his feet comfortably plopped on the desk. His shoes were some of those ugly, brown, man-teacher shoes.

"Can I help you?" the woman asked in a monotone voice. She looked at Kagome annoyedly. Was her nail filing _that_ important?

"Um…hi…I'm Kagome, and I'm new here. I need to get my schedule and locker combination from the principal," Kagome said, shuffling her feet nervously.

"Hi, I'm Dorris," the secretary mocked, "and, obviously, _we're_ the ones who give you your schedule. Last name, please?"

Kagome's face reddened. Of course, the _principal_ wouldn't be the one who managed all that stuff! He's just a figure-head! And how could she be so stupid, not to give her last name? _Great, just great! My first ten minutes here, and I've already screwed up!_

"Give the kid a break," the man said, sliding his sunglasses down, "She's new here, remember?"

Kagome was grateful to his understanding.

"I'm not blind," Dorris answered. The man sighed, removed his feet from the top of his desk, and walked over to Kagome.

"Hi, I'm Shuichiro," he said, extending his hand to shake Kagome's, "and don't pay attention to Ms. Crabby-ass, over there," he said, nodding his head to Ms. Crabby-ass, who had resumed her nail filing.

"Hi, I'm Kagome Higurashi…sorry, I'm just a little anxious about a new school and everything…"

"It's completely understandable," he said, smiling, "Now, just let me get your schedule…"

He walked over to a file cabinet and thumbed through the H's for a couple minutes. Kagome marveled at the sight. At her old school, they had had to put all the files on a computer system because there were so many kids there. Also, because it was much more efficient.

"Here you go," he said, handing her two pieces of paper, "The first one is your schedule, and the second one is a map of the school. Just in case."

"Thank you," Kagome said, smiling graciously.

"Don't mention it," he said, still smiling, "Oh, and if you need to come here again, please come to _my_ desk instead of Ms. Crabby-ass."

"I will!" Kagome replied, not thinking about her words, "Oh…I mean…er, that is…um…" her face reddened again. _Oh, well, she **is** a crabby-ass!_

Dorris snarled at both of them. Kagome wondered if she knew what she was thinking…

"Um…thank you, Shuichiro!" she said, politely, opening the door and walking out quickly, before she could embarrass herself more.

She had come to school considerably early so she would have enough time to find her first period. Few other kids got there that early.

Kagome walked down the hall, eyeing the lockers to find her number. All the evens were on the bottom, so her's had to be on top, thankfully. Bottom lockers suck. It was a bit surprising that they didn't have big tall lockers, like at her old school.

Kagome realized that she would have to stop comparing her old school to her new one if she was going to get anywhere.

"AH-HA!" she exclaimed, when she found her locker. She was afraid maybe the school would have a number she didn't understand or something, and she wouldn't be able to find her locker, and she'd have to go back to the office and ask Ms. Crabby-ass.

As she was furiously trying to get her combination, it occurred to her that her that someone was next to her, surprised by her sudden outburst.

She thought about ignoring whoever it was and hiding her face in embarrassment, but she decided against that, and slowly turned her head to face them.

She was simply awed when she saw who it was. His clothes were nothing out of the ordinary, besides for being a bit small and quite worn out.

It was a boy, who looked her age, maybe a little older. He had long, white-ish/gray-ish, maybe in the right light silver-ish hair. His bangs were a bit out-grown, but they didn't cover his golden eyes. But, the most astonishing thing about him was his ears. _On top_ of his head were two white dog-ears.

_Must touch….must rub…I bet they're FUZZY…oooohhhh, I HAVE to touch them! _

Kagome stared at his ears longingly. She knew she couldn't just start touching them. _But, they're so FUZZY!_

He wasn't looking at her anymore, though. He seemed to be aware that she was staring at him, but he wasn't freaked out or anything. Was he used to people staring at him?

Kagome resumed to putting her books and whatnot into her locker, as it seemed he was getting his books for his next class. When she finished, she looked at her schedule. Her next class was math. Yuck. She noticed he had his math book, too.

"Um…sorry, I'm new and this is my first day…do you, by any chance, have Ms. Kagura for your next class?" she asked him, timorously.

He looked quite surprised at her question. Had she scared him? Had she stepped out of line? Did she do something wrong? Did he hate her, already?

He nodded and turned around, beckoning with his hand.

"So, what do you think of this school?" Kagome tried to make small talk as they walked down the hall.

What kind of school _was _it? Inuyasha really didn't know.

He shrugged his shoulders, nonchalantly. He didn't exactly have time to rank the school's standards from 1-10.

"Um…how's the food?" she asked, still attempting to make some sort of conversation.

Why was she speaking to him? Couldn't she _see_?

"Bring your lunch," was all he said, as he walked into the math room. So, that was what his voice sounded like. She was afraid he wouldn't talk at all. It's annoying when you don't know what someone's voice sounds like.

Kagome looked at her schedule, still in the hallway outside the classroom. Her next class was much farther than this one. She decided to go get a good idea of where it was before class started.

Well, little did she know, the room numbers worked the same as the locker numbers. The evens were on the top and the odds were on the bottom.

So, she had to walk upstairs to try and find it, then she got lost and was late for class.

"Miss Higurashi, I presume?" Ms. Kagura said, as she walked in panting, just as the bell rang.

"Um…yes," she answered, trying to compose herself.

"I'll let your tardiness go, since your new, but don't expect it tomorrow. Now pick a seat somewhere and we'll begin class," Ms. Kagura said, turning to the board.

Kagome looked around. It looked like it had been a lab-room, at one time; the water faucets had been removed but there were sinks, and in the back there were empty shelves that looked like they could very well have been used for lab equipment.

There were two kids per table, even though it looked like more than two could fit. In the front of the room, there was a boy with long black hair drawn back into a pony-tail, and who had pointed elf-like ears. He arched an eyebrow up at her.

Then, she looked back to the room and saw the dog-eared boy who's locker was next to her's.

The latter option looked like the safer choice.

Kagome walked to the back of the room and put her things down on the table. Koga's eyebrow drooped down, sadly. She heard a few whispers circulate the room.

A girl at the table next to her leaned over to her ear and whispered, "Your sitting with Inuyasha?"

So, his name was Inuyasha. That was good to know. It would prevent future awkward situations. But, more to the point, what was so outstanding about 'sitting next to Inuyasha'?

"Um, yeah. That's how my butt ended up in this chair," Kagome replied, a bit annoyed.

Why did the girl look offended? Sarcasm is a very good communication tool!

A few more whispers circulated.

_You don't think she's a hanyou lover? _

_Well, she's new, it's ok. _

_Maybe she thinks he's a demon? _

Kagome hadn't given it much thought, but she got it now; Inuyasha must be a half-demon. She had heard about hanyous, but in Tokyo there had been so many racial issues that that sort of relationship quite rarely existed. Even if it had, most women couldn't bear the shame of having a relationship with a demon or a human and then a mixed child, and had turned to abortion.

Inuyasha concentrated on the board and wrote things down in his notebook.

**Ok, so there's our first chapter! I know it's a bit short, but I'll try to pro-long future chapters. Give me critiques or praise, just PLEASE click on the button below! Yours who is busy watching stuffy English comedies, **

**Kanomi-Fro. **


	2. Chapter 2

I just thought I should tell some of you who liked Chapter One that I won't update this one for a while…Sorry, but I have to finish The Princess and the Pauper first. I'm sorry, but every time I pick up chapter two, I start noticing a striking resemblance between this and The Princess and the Pauper…I'm bound to use the same ideas if I don't finish the other one first. It's just in my nature, I guess...

**Anyways, I really **_**am**_** sorry! I know I didn't really need to make this thing (& sorry if you thought it was an update. Though I'm sure no one liked the first chapter **_**that**_** much. Hell, even **_**I**_** thought it sucked!), but I've started reading stories that people just suddenly quit writing & it really bugs me…**

**So, I will write more of this one, just not for a couple months or so. I don't think anyone really cares much, but like I said, it bothers me when other writers do that, so…yeah…anyways, please read The Princess and The Pauper or another story if you DO care! **


End file.
